


the moments of silence [ongoing]

by hyuna_house



Category: SHINee
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, POV First Person, post-dec 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuna_house/pseuds/hyuna_house
Summary: jinki keeps a diary, where he usually writes about things he don't want to forget.but its not always only about the things that happened.its also about feelings.
Kudos: 1





	the moments of silence [ongoing]

i was always fascinated by the particular moments in life, the special moments of silence.  
they feel special because you always know that they will end in a second, but you always have a time for one breathe in and one breathe out till it ends.

its that moment before a train starts moving. the doors are closed, and all the people are at their seats (except these two girls who runned in the last second; it's the natural thing, there is always someone, who disturbes the "right order").  
its the moment of in-between state - you're not moving, but you're not waiting for a train either: you're already going somewhere, but not yet.  
its the moment when you want to hold your breath, so there will be nothing that could possibly vanish away the scent in the air.  
maybe it's how the eternity smells.

another moment when the whole world seems nonexistant - the second the fireworks are over.  
i even wrote it up in my phone that day.  
it's a bit personal, would you mind? i'll show it to you as it is.  
"this place is so lonely without you. even i'm not alone, when i see Seoul from that height i always think of you.  
these fireworks mirror the way my heart feels about your life, your music, your whole existence;  
but still, whenever i think about us, about you and i - now it feels like a dark black night sky right after the last sparkle is gone.  
its not a hopeless feeling, not at all. you know, that in a second you'll see the stars, and maybe even the moon;  
but just for a moment it's just you and this dark, empty space around you.  
i love you, and i miss you always."


End file.
